


be with you all along

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate take, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Canon Compliant, Children, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Hopeful Ending, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: As the rains continued and the canals and rivers began to flood, more people began to panic. And Aziraphale continued to do nothing. He watched as small children clung to their parents, cheeks tear-stained, as they cried.“Help me,” a familiar voice said, appearing next to Aziraphale, a small child held in his arms.Aziraphale turned to Crawly. “I can’t…”Crawly glared at him, hissing under his breath.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 73
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	be with you all along

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote 'left you behind (just standing there)' for the Unlove You prompt and then I made myself sad so I decided I was going to write a second version involving the flood that is happier. So enjoy.

The rains began and never stopped. 

Noah and his family finished loading up the animals and began making preparations for the flood. Crawly had disappeared sometime once the rain had started. Aziraphale could only stand by and watch. As he’d been instructed by Gabriel. It was God’s will so Aziraphale was not to interfere. 

As the rains continued and the canals and rivers began to flood, more people began to panic. And Aziraphale continued to do nothing. He watched as small children clung to their parents, cheeks tear-stained, as they cried. 

“Help me,” a familiar voice said, appearing next to Aziraphale, a small child held in his arms. 

Aziraphale turned to Crawly. “I can’t…”

Crawly glared at him, hissing under his breath. 

“You’re useless.”

He hefted the child against his hip and stormed away. Aziraphale lip quivered as he tried not to cry. He told himself God knew what She was doing. Several more crying children ran passed, headed in the direction Crawly had gone. One of them tripped and fell. Without thinking, Aziraphale knelt and helped the child up.

“It’s going to be all right,” he said, picking the child up. 

He rubbed the child’s back as the child clung to him. He knew what he needed to do. He held tightly to the child and headed after the others. They led him to a hut on the edge of the village. Several other children were already sitting on the ground outside. Crawly walked out of the hut, carrying blankets and handing them out. 

“Crawly,” Aziraphale said.

“I thought you said you couldn’t help,” Crawly snarled.

Aziraphale looked to the child in his arms. “They’re only children. Surely the Almighty didn’t mean for them…”

Crawly nodded. He handed one of the blankets to the child in Aziraphale’s arms. Aziraphale set the child down with the others and followed Crawly. 

“What are we going to do, Crawly?” he asked. 

“We have to get them on the ark. I can stop time, but only for a few minutes,” Crawly replied. 

“So we’ll need them all in the same place.” 

Crawly nodded. “There’s more in the village. Their parents wouldn’t let them go. Maybe if you go...”

“I’ll try.”

Aziraphale headed into the village with Crawly. He found many families clinging together, crying and screaming children held in their arms. They were begging, pleading for forgiveness, for God to spare their children. One mother spotted Crawly and Aziraphale and grabbed Aziraphale’s arm. 

“Please,” she cried. “Please take my son. Save him.” 

“We will,” Aziraphale replied. 

The woman nodded and handed her young son over to Aziraphale, even as the child cried and reached for his mother. Another child ran up to them, grabbed onto Crawly’s tunic. Crawly picked the child up and held her close. 

They continued through the village, collecting as many children as they could. Many of the older children helped carry the babies and younger children as they made their way back to the hut. Aziraphale looked over the small huddle of children.

“There’s so many of them,” he said.

“Nearly thirty. That’s how many children are in the village.”

“Crawly…”

“Don’t… Aziraphale. If you won’t help me, I’ll do it myself. I’m not leaving them.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Aziraphale glared at him a moment. “I was only going to point out that there isn’t going to be enough food.”

“I have that handled.” 

Aziraphale nodded. Crawly went into the hut and appeared with more blankets. Aziraphale was convinced the hut contained nothing but blankets at that point but didn’t have time to look for himself as Crawly thrust a handful of them at him. 

“Crawly, we don’t have much time left,” Aziraphale said, handing out the blankets to the remaining children. 

“I know,” Crawly snapped. 

The rain was coming down harder and the blankets weren’t doing much to protect the children from the wet and the cold. Crawly ushered all of the children around them. He knelt to their level and spoke softly as he instructed them to do exactly as he said. Aziraphale looked to the ark to see Noah and his sons beginning to pull in the ramp.

“Crawly,” Aziraphale said.

Crawly looked and quickly snapped his fingers. Time froze. 

“Come on, children,” he said, looking to Aziraphale. “Follow the nice angel to the ark.” 

Aziraphale nodded and began leading the small group of children. He quickly ushered them up the ramp and inside the ark, directing them to head below deck where they wouldn’t be spotted. Crawly brought up the rear, making sure each and every child made it aboard. They’d barely made it on themselves and ducked into hiding when Crawly sagged and time restarted. 

“Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked, helping Crawly stand up.

“’M fine.” He shrugged off Aziraphale and headed below deck. 

The children were all huddled together in one of the spare storage rooms. Aziraphale made sure no one would find them there. Crawly sat down with the children, two of the smaller children quickly climbing onto his lap. The angel couldn’t help but smile as he took in the sight. 

“We’ll be safe here. I promise,” Crawly said. He looked up at Aziraphale. “Right, angel?” 

“Yes. Perfectly safe.” 

Crawly smiled. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a couple of apples. Aziraphale stepped over to the corner, where a barrel of food was sitting. It wasn’t one that he’d seen Noah’s sons load onto the ark. He glanced at Crawly who winked one golden eye at him. One of the children tugged at Aziraphale’s tunic and when Aziraphale looked down, she reached her tiny hands up at him. 

“Oh, yes,” he said, picking her up. 

Two more children tugged at his tunic and Aziraphale decided to follow Crawly’s example. He sat down among the children, the little girl in his arms tucked securely on his lap. 

“Crawly, how do you intend to explain this to…” Aziraphale looked down with his eyes, trying to indicate Hell.

“Well, I’m thwarting Her plan. She wanted them,” he mouthed the word “dead” so the children wouldn’t hear him, “and now they’re alive, to be a thorn in Her side. And what about you?”

“My instructions are to keep Noah’s family safe. Nothing was said about… stowaways.” 

Crawly smiled and Aziraphale found he liked being the cause of that smile. 

“Will you stay? For a bit?” Crawly asked.

“Of course. I have nowhere else I need to be at the moment.”

The rains continued, causing canals and rivers to flood. The water rose and the ark was carried away on its currents. Inside, below deck, an angel and a demon sat watch over nearly thirty children. When the ark eventually reached land and it was safe for them to venture out, Aziraphale and Crawly made sure the children found new homes where they would be safe and well taken care of. And afterward, they went their separate ways. Until they met again. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
